Worth The Wait
by Desuka Mikayle
Summary: Inuyasha has finally admitted to how he feels about Kagome, but will that be enough to stop the pain that comes between them?


Inuyasha fanfic 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in the story, but I do own this idea, so here goes.

This is my first fanfic so please be nice to me and give me some support please.

Worth the Wait. By: Desuka Mikayle

Chapter 1: Pain, Heartache, and Blood

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were at last free of Naraku and his incarnations. Now, they searched for the rest of the remaining shards. Shippo has taken a liking to Inuyasha and tries to be like him, though he isn't as pushy. He's grown up now, he says. He slightly taller and more "Manly."

Kagome and Inuyasha have grown closer, but Kagome isn't sure still how she feels for him, and Kikyo is still ruining things. There was one time, however, that Kagome remembered. He had confessed his love for her, but he was direly afraid he'd end up hurting her. She's felt different around him since. He sensed her odd behavior and basically avoided her. He was plainly hurt.

Miroku and Sango, well, they are getting along better, though he's still a lecher, he makes sure not to be when she's around. He's changed a bit after the terrible incident with Kagura and what she did to him.

They were walking together in awkward silence until finally Shippo couldn't handle it anymore. He spoke up, "So, what do we do now?" Kagome smiled, glad to get a chance to speak back, but Inuyasha answered instead.

"Kagome's going home," he said coldly, giving her an angry look, "For good." Kagome stopped walking, looking at him, feeling the pain ache in her chest.

"You have no control over me, Inuyasha!" she yelled, astonishing the others. And she just stood there, wondering whether or not to yell, "Sit." She decided not to.

"You are no longer needed, ever." Inuyasha told her with the same coldness as before.

"You haven't found all the shards yet! You still need me!"

"No, we don't. We'll fight until we find the rest, starting with Koga." He turned and crossed his arms.

"You leave Koga alone!" Kagome yelled louder. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku's eyes went back and forth between the two quarrelers, astonished at the power fusing between them. They've never fought like this before, why now?

"Why do you want to get rid of me so bad?! You've seen my home, there's nothing there!" Kagome's hands bunched into fists.

"Go home!" Inuyasha yelled back and turned to walk off.

"Sit!!!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha flung into the ground. Then she stomped the other way.

Inuyasha, trying hard to hold his pride, came out of his big hole and watched Kagome storm off. Inuyasha looked away. 'Damn her!' he thought, 'If only she knew how I felt about her.' Inuyasha could feel a lump form in his throat.

"Uhh, shouldn't we go after her? She could get into danger alone." Miroku pointed out, wary of Inuyasha's growing temper. He took a minor step back so as to stay as far away from him as humanely possible. (I say humanely instead of humanly because of Inuyasha being half dog.)

"No, she'll come back." Inuyasha said, though he wasn't so sure now. It was their first fight that big. He's never made her that angry before. He really didn't want her to get into any trouble, especially considering Sesshoumaru was still out there.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled. He could smell him nearby. The gang turned around and sure enough, plain as day, Sesshoumaru was standing there, holding Kagome in his arms, cradling her head.

"I found her like this, brother. I had nothing to do with it for once." Sesshoumaru said, "I would have healed her, but she's a mortal and your mortal. I will have no contact with such filth." He laid Kagome down on the ground and left.

Inuyasha immediately ran to her and cradled her in his arms. She had blood running down her face and off her arms, but she was still alive. "We should have gone after you, Kagome. I'm s..so....s....s.. It's my fault." He wanted to say he was sorry, but he couldn't admit he failed at another thing.

Miroku and Sango, along with Shippo ran up to them, "What did this?" Sango asked with fear in her voice. Inuyasha smelled her blood and for the first time in his whole life.... "I don't know. Only she does...Only she knows what she saw." Inuyasha said quietly.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, then back at Inuyasha, "Are we going to go look?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha glared into the forest for a long time and finally answered, "Yes," rather strongly, "We are." He then cradled Kagome's head against his chest. He looked down at her and slowly moved his fingers through her hair. "You'll be okay, Kagome. I can count on it."

Well, that's it for Chapter one! Tell me what you think please! And I'll take criticism as well as long as you're nice about it! Chapter 2 will be coming up soon!

Thanx,

Desuka Mikayle


End file.
